koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Hayabusa/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ryu Hayabusa. Warriors Orochi 3 *"A storm is brewing..." *"Those that stand against me are doomed to fail." *"Fade into the depths of oblivion." *"Mission accomplished." *"That battle was ours from beginning to end." *"This is something I obtained during my last mission. You can have it." *"I knew you would be successful." *"I see you were unable to accomplish your mission." *"I defeated many enemy officers in the last battle. Those that stand in my way pay for it with their death." *"I have not been given a chance to go to battle lately. I suppose patience must be one of a ninja's virtues..." *"I have fought in many battles recently. Even in this world, my destiny to eradicate darkness remains unchanged." *"Parties like these really aren't my thing. However, I should probably keep that to myself while I'm here." *"Enemy slain." *"Darkness is fated to eventually be destroyed..." *"A feat that no ordinary man may hope to match." *"Ayane, you have fought well." *"You have impressive martial, or rather, mystical prowess." *"Your wild and carefree style is indeed unrivaled in battle." *"The darkness can be destroyed, and yet the shadow remains..." *"I still have a mission to complete." *"It matters not what face my enemy wears." *"Impressive." *"Good work." *"My apologies." *"Unfortunate that you believed me to be struggling." *"You cannot defeat me." *"I shall withdraw." *"Excellent, Ayane." *"Ayane... My apologies." *"A mysterious, but incredible power." *"Zuo Ci, you have come to save me?" *"I expected little from such a weapon, but it has proven quite useful." *"Benkei, are you here to help me?" *"Impressive, shadow." *"To be saved by a shinobi of a different style..." *"Impressive. None can match you." *"Good. I shall be counting on you." *"My apologies. I shall repay you by completing this mission." *"Unfortunate that you believed me to be struggling. I shall accept your aid, however." *"You cannot defeat me. The strength of your spirit has impressed me, however." *"I shall withdraw. You are strong, I must admit." *"Excellent, Ayane. You have further improved your skills." *"Ayane... I regret the inconvenience. I should be the one supporting you." *"Impressive. You have complete control of a power beyond that which mortals can understand." *"Zuo Ci, you have come to my aid? Your strength will prove useful." *"I expected little from such a weapon, but it has proven quite useful... Only due to your own strength, I am sure." *"Benkei, you are going to help me? My thanks. Let us reclaim the initiative." *"Impressive, shadow. I would expect no less from the head of the Iga Ninja." *"To be saved by a shinobi of a different style... I shall remember the name of Hanzō Hattori." *"You are doing well to impress me this much." *"Far more impressive than I expected. We cannot possibly lose this battle if you are with us." *"My apologies. I shall rely on your presence from now on." *"You make a fine ally in a dark time. I am not finished yet." *"If this encounter cannot be avoided, then I shall end it by my own hand." *"This marks the difference between us... I shall hone my skills and return." *"The Hajin Mon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan... You have shown me the strength you possess." *"Ayane... I shall not waste words. Please, fight alongside me." *"Impressive, Zuo Ci. You are obviously a master of your mysterious art." *"You came, Zuo Ci. I need the aid of your mysterious powers." *"Impressive, Benkei. Nothing can stand against your might." *"I knew you would come, Benkei. Let us combine our strength and crush our foes." *"Hanzō, this is where the Iga Ninja shine. You are worthy of praise." *"Hanzō, you came to my aid... We must show the world the true strength of the ninja." *"I have come from the depths of darkness!" *"That's more like it." *"You're good... But I'm not backing down!" *"Hold nothing back, Ayane! Let's go!" *"The Mugen Tenshin's Hajin Mon Sect is truly a force to be feared!" *"I will give this battle my all, Ayane! There is much left in this world that I must accomplish!" *"I will break through your petty illusions!" *"Wait patiently, then strike!" *"Your illusions hold no sway over me!" *"I am sorry, but I must be on my way!" *"Such a greedy monk." *"This blade is my soul. It will never leave my side!" *"I will not rest until the Iga legend is dead!" *"You are a fine ninja. Fighting you is like trying to traverse dark and muddy waters..." *"Facing shadows means facing possible death. Now, feel the full force of my techniques!" *"I have no choice but to accept this duel." *"I will face you, shadow." *"Your illusions will not work on me!" *"This too is fate, Ayane. Now come!" Hyper *"Rachel, you are the greatest fiend hunter this land has known." *"So the skills of the Dragon Shrine Maiden are even more potent in this strange world." *"A true fiend hunter." *"Thank you, Rachel." *"Impressive, Momiji." *"Momiji, you're here." *"No one can withstand the ferocity of a true fiend hunter." *"Thank you, Rachel. Together, we will overcome these odds." *"Impressive, Momiji. Your diligent training stands you in good stead." *"Momiji, you're here. Please lend me your assistance." *"Magnificent, Rachel. Fiend blood may flow in your veins, but you are a noble fighter." *"I've been waiting for you, Rachel. Together, defeat is impossible!" *"Excellent, Momiji, as I would expect. Your presence brings hope even to this strange realm." *"So the day has arrived when I am rescued by my student... Regardless, I give you my thanks." *"Do not hold back, Rachel. I wish to test your might." *"Not bad at all. Battling fiends would appear to be good training." *"Excellent, Rachel... but can you cope with this?" *"Allow me to test the might of the Dragon Shrine Maiden." *"Good, Momiji. Just what I would expect from the guardian of the Eye of the Dragon." *"Outstanding, Momiji. Now let us see how you conclude things." *"This is the perfect opportunity to compare our skills." *"Then let us fight and see how much you have learned." Warriors All-Stars *"I will defeat all evil!" *"I see everything!" *"Nothing is stronger than Hayabusa Style Ninjutsu!" *"I hardly call this a struggle." *"When life or death is on the line is when a shinobi proves their worth!" *"I made a fatal mistake. I leave the rest to you." *"Things are going well." *"Most impressive. You are well trained." *"Are you still alive? Then rely on your allies, once in a while." *"Thank you. The time to counterattack is now!" *"The ninja strikes." *"I still have much I need to achieve!" *"Do not hold back, Kasumi!" *"Well done, Kasumi. You have shown me the true form of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu." *"Ayane. Hold anything back and you will die." *"Ayane, you have been training hard. Although I am defeated, I am still happy." *"Zhao Yun, you look glorious in battle." *"Such skill and such bravery. There are few like you, even among the shinobi." *"Zhao Yun!" *"Lu Bu. You really could fight a thousand men." *"No number of normal men can hope to defeat you. That makes you an exceptional ally." *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, have you got eyes in the back of your head?" *"Calm and collected, you complete your duty without issue. With some training you would make a good shinobi." *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Impressive. You handle that sword with such a deft touch!" *"Your bravery and speed are both impressive. You would make a wonderful shinobi." *"Zhou Cang!" *"Your valor is like a burning flame, Yukimura." *"It's an honor to have you with me, Yukimura. Your deeds make my ninja arts look even better." *"Yukimura!" *"I thought you were all talk, but you can clearly fight too." *"The resolve that drives you. I think I understand where your strength comes from, Mitsunari." *"Mitsunari!" *"Naotora, cast aside your shame and you will become stronger." *"Your physical prowess might be the best in this world, Naotora. I'm not sure if even I could avoid your attacks." *"Naotora!" *"Hah, you remain stoic to the last." *"Arima, your sword grows even more keen. Continue your training, without ever compromising." *"Arima!" *"You have shown me the power of a demon." *"Darius, fighting alongside humans can be good, can't it? I feel the same." *"Darius!" *"This is such a strange world, that a fighting cat seems normal." *"Nobunyaga. You have such skill. More than a match for a human..." *"Nobunyaga!" *"I see now a Slayer fights." *"Don't take on too much, Ōka. You must have people waiting for you too." *"Ōka!" *"Your incredibly accurate shooting saves me every time." *"You are full of mysteries, young lady. Yet you are also a trusted ally." *"Horō!" *"Tokitsugu, your mechanical body looks to be in good shape." *"You have the skills and the soul suited to a hero. No one will underestimate you due to your size again." *"Tokitsugu!" *"Kasumi, just don't push yourself too hard." *"You have grown into a true, first-rate shinobi. I hope Hayate gets to see you fight one day." *"Kasumi!" *"Marie, all of the enemies are under your spell." *"Marie, you look so naïve even as you defeat the enemy. Are you an angel or a devil for this world?" *"Marie!" *"Impressive, but I also sense the slightest evil in you." *"Honoka, don't let evil overtake you. You have the mental capacity to overcome it!" *"Honoka!" *"Fighting alongside the Devil's daughter isn't bad, either." *"There's nothing more to say. You are a trusted ally, that is all." *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia. Such a strong but sad woman." *"Your memories and your emotions... I hope you can regain yourself through battle." *"Millennia!" *"You've improved again, Ayane!" *"Ayane, well done. Having you here makes this world easier to traverse." *"Ayane!" *"William, your form is perfect." *"The color of your hair doesn't matter. What matters for samurai and ninjas are your skills and your soul." *"William!" *"Sophie, you fight very well." *"Sophie, you go ahead and fight in your own way. If you leave any holes, I'll cover them." *"Sophie!" *"Plachta, you just crush everything don't you." *"Plachta, well done. You continue to exceed my expectations." *"Plachta!" *"Is it your karma that drives you to seek blood?" *"Just maintain that pace, Arnice. Dawn will eventually come." *"Arnice!" *"A symphony that stirs fire in my soul." *"Chris, the music that you play brings bravery to me and all your allies." *"Chris!" *"You dominate this game, Rio." *"You certainly are an exemplary dealer. You use those cards like throwing stars!" *"Rio!" *"Tamaki, you handle that Sacred Weapon with real skill." *"Tamaki, well done. You have made your resolve clear to me." *"Tamaki!" *"Setsuna, you fight so fiercely. I like it." *"Setsuna, you have impressive skills. Use them to forge your own way forward." *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, the way you fight is quite reckless!" *"Shiki, most impressive. I think you will be the one to change this world." *"Shiki!" *"I sense a storm brewing on the horizon." *"It is my fate to live among the shadows." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes